yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Letter of Blood
Chapter 1: Letter of Blood is the first chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot This chapter opens by showing the decadence of Kamurocho in the early 1980s. Meanwhile, it shows a detective attempting to save a recently shot man's wife and child. Time then advances twenty years to show that this man is out for revenge. On December 14, 2006 - outside of Stardust, members of a Chinese organization are hassling the manager of the club. The manager refuses to accept their racket. The Stardust manager then speaks about how he does miss Kiryu. Osamu Kashiwagi, the patriarch of the Kazama Family, is then seen in is office where he is informed about the incident outside of the Stardust. Once again the town is on the brink of a complete gang war. A shadowy figure reveals that they have been waiting nearly twenty years to get revenge and that they believe that now is the time to go about doing so. They are having a conversation with another mysterious person on the phone who agrees to assist them in their current common goals, but after that wants little to do with them. A series of flashbacks reveals that difficulties and losses that Kazuma Kiryu has faced - including the loss of Shintaro Kazama, Yumi Sawamura, and Nishiki. As Kiryu wakes up from a series of bad dream, Haruka is waiting with flowers to go and visit the graves of the members that they have loss. Kiryu then must visit the graves of his friends at the Cemetery. Kiryu has the opportunity to remember the events of what took place a year ago. While at the cemetery, Yukio Terada shows up to have a private conversation with Kiryu. Terada wants Kiryu's advice on how to avoid a war with the Omi Alliance, however, before Kiryu can answer a group of Kansai hitmen shoot and hit Terada. After defeating the first group of assassins, Terada is once again hit with a bullet and hands a letter over to Kiryu instructing him to give it to the chairman of the Omi Alliance. It is revealed that Yayoi Dojima, acting Chairwoman of the Tojo Clan, wants to form a brotherhood with the Omi Alliance. There is controversy and strife among the members of the Tojo Clan. Kiryu reveals that he will be the one who goes to Kansai to honor Terada's last request. Kiryu requests that he be allowed to see Daigo before he makes the trip to Kansai. His mother advises against this meeting, hinting that Daigo has changed. She reveals that he made a mistake in which he had to spend five years in prison for and now spends his time frittering around in Kamurocho. It is up to Kiryu to find him within the city. While making your way through the city, on Nakamichi Street, you will find a group of thugs intimidating a man named Handa. After learning the basics of battle, Handa explains to you that he was jumped by these men because he asked Daigo to pay his tab. He also saves that he was making his way to the theater. In Theater Square, a group of men are harassing a female named Rika who wants help from Kiryu. Rika also reveals that it's Daigo's goons who have attacked her. She agrees to take you to Club Shine, where Daigo is currently located. At Club Shine, Dojima is surrounded by his group of men who immediately give Kiryu a difficult time. Upon defeating his entourage, Dojima speaks to Kiryu. Kiryu begs for Dojima to return to the Tojo Clan, but Daigo wants to be left alone entirely. Kiryu fights him and tells him that Tojo Clan's future is up to the two of them. Daigo reveals to Kiryu that he wants to come to Kansai with him to settle the score that he has. Objectives *Visit the graves. *Defeat the Omi Assassins *Find Daigo. *Go to Theater Square. *Go to Shine. *Defeat Daigo. Related trophies Gallery Letter of Blood 1.jpg Letter of Blood 2.jpg Letter of Blood 3.jpg Letter of Blood 4.jpg Letter of Blood 5.jpg Letter of Blood 6.jpg Letter of Blood 7.jpg Letter of Blood 8.jpg Letter of Blood 9.jpg Letter of Blood 10.jpg Letter of Blood 11.jpg Letter of Blood 12.jpg Letter of Blood 13.jpg Letter of Blood 14.jpg Letter of Blood 15.jpg Letter of Blood 16.jpg Letter of Blood 17.jpg Letter of Blood 18.jpg Letter of Blood 19.jpg Letter of Blood 20.jpg Letter of Blood 21.jpg Letter of Blood 22.jpg Letter of Blood 23.jpg Letter of Blood 24.jpg Letter of Blood 25.jpg Letter of Blood 26.jpg Letter of Blood 27.jpg Letter of Blood 28.jpg Letter of Blood 29.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters